


Schooling

by Ladycat



Series: Treasure'verse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conditioning, Dark, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, First Time, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycat/pseuds/Ladycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike gives him a genuine grin, using his looped arm to provide a manly, one-armed hug. "Yup. Just Dad being an overprotective git as usual. Go on, say good bye to your friends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schooling

**Author's Note:**

> A very young Xander is bought by Spike and his father Giles. Contains a serious potential squick regarding pedophilia, so please don't read if that bothers you.

The school is bustling with children, currents of them swirling around Spike like he's a rock that's been tossed into a busy stream, completely with dirty glares and appreciative once-overs. Spike ignores all of them, searching for that familiar dark head, ducked down with unconscious shyness, next to a tiny girl with hair so luxuriously red that Spike wants to run his hands through it the way Xander does, without fear of reprisal or shame.

He finds them talking to a boy decked out in glam enough that some of Spike's friends from private school would be jealous, if they could ever admit to being jealous of an American. The boy is taking quickly, words light and frivolous while sharp eyes study Xander's clothing. Spike's boy is nervous under the attention, gaze shifting this way and that as he tries not to wriggle. 

Spike is ten feet away when he's spotted, and the dawning sunshine smile that appears on Xander's face is beautiful.

"Spike! Hi!"

Spike tosses a casual arm around Xander's shoulder, grinning at the boy's friends. "'Lo," he says, attitude firmly in place as he looks over Willow -- he's met her a few times before, the girl easily charmed by Spike's obvious caring for her friend -- a little blonde girl who's wearing a frowny-face at him, and the glam boy who's studying Spike's clothes with a sneer. "I'm Spike, Xander's brother?"

"Hi, Spike!" Willow greets, immediately taking over as hostess. She's as eager as Xander is, though a bit better grounded than his boy. She's near to bouncing as she introduces the blonde as Buffy, who relaxes a little with Willow's obvious approval; the boy is revealed to be Cody, who Xander has mentioned before as someone he ... doesn't get along with very well.

Seeing him now, Spike suspects it's more that Xander wants Cody and Cody wants nothing to do with the rag-bag Xander used to be. Now that he's dressed nearly as well as Cody himself is, if in slightly less obviously fashionista wear, he's on the market -- and given the way Xander's pushing up against Spike, eager enough that he's practically wagging his tail, he's probably been less than amenable to the increased attention.

Good boy.

Spike's smile is frosty. "Hello, all. Don't mind if I steal Xan away for a bit, do you? It's all cleared with the principal," he adds when Willow's brows crease into a frown. "Dad wants to see him, that's all."

"Dad?" Buffy's got her arms crossed in front of her chest, unusually aggressive in a girl that pretty. "Um, as in your dad, right?"

Xander doesn't flinch or wince, but Spike can feel the way the boy grows colder, eyes suddenly tight above a too-bright smile. Spike tightens his arm just the tiniest amount as he says, "No, our Dad. C'mon, pet."  
"E-everything's okay, right?" The stutter isn't unexpected but it makes Spike burn to take the boy into his lap, cuddling him and kissing him until he's a warm, willing puddle again. "With D-Dad?"

Spike gives him a genuine grin, using his looped arm to provide a manly, one-armed hug. "Yup. Just Dad being an overprotective git as usual. Go on, say good bye to your friends."

Willow hugs him, whispering something short into his ear that makes Xander flash a lovely smile at her. Buffy doesn't hug him but she waves and loses a bit of her uncertainty in the face of Xander's obvious eagerness -- "Free pass on algebra, whoohoo!". Cody looks like he wants to hug Xander the way Willow is, bodies pressed close and tight the way childhood friends always hug, but Xander neatly sidesteps his arm, sliding back under Spike's. "Later," he calls.

Spike doesn't let go of Xander as they walk through the emptying halls, teachers shooing recalcitrant students into their respective classes. "Things going all right?" he asks, only partly to make conversation. Xander's situation isn't exactly the hot gossip, but some people know and are making Xander's life miserable because of it -- mostly in the ways little twits like Cody are, assuming that now Xander's flashing a bit of bling that he's the perfect friend.

Spike's never tolerated idiots like that and he's pleased to see Xander isn't, either. Oh, it's an attractive offer -- popularity counts. But Xander's bond with Willow is strong and he'd never leave her behind. Loyalty is a big part of Xander, one reason why his father's actions hurt him so much. And why Tony is utterly unable to deal with Xander's black hatred of him: a man like Tony can never understand just how badly he's betrayed his only child.

"It's been okay," Xander says as they head outside. The air is fresh and clean today, and they both squint a little in the sunlight. "Cody's been doing the eye-thing that you do to me, but it's more funny than anything. Cody, of Cody and Co, quarterback and ruler of the school, is making eyes at _me_ , Xander Giles."

"And are you making eyes back?"

They slide into the limo, Xander waiting to see where Spike seats himself before curling up next to him. "Uh, no. Willow would never forgive me, for one thing."

Spike smiles down at the impish grin on Xander's face. "Just Willow you're worried about?" His hands wander of Xander's body, making certain to rub at his belly through shirt and denims. "No one else?"

Xander's eyes are already going hazy with pleasure, head dropping to one side as he shifts, giving Spike more access. "Cody can't afford me," he says, but it's not cynicism in his voice, or even the kind of blunt acceptance of a professional peddler. Mostly, it's lust in his voice, and eager appreciation for the way Spike cups him through his pants. "Oh, god. Um. Are we really going to Dad's?"

"We are really going to Dad's," Spike confirms, tugging the zipper down to stroke Xander through his boxers. "Got some papers for you to sign and then we're off to L.A." 

Xander wiggles, working the jeans down until they're tangled around his knees, trapping him. He doesn't seem to notice, though, widening his thighs as much as the denim allows as Spike teases him to an erection. "Papers? L.A.?" His breathing is just the slightest bit elevated, cheeks flushed into two little spots of heat that Spike has to lean forward to taste. Xander whimpers at the sucking kisses. "You make it so easy," he says, voice soft and lust-rough. "It shouldn't be so easy." 

Spike ignores that to slips his fingers between the y-fronts and gently run his fingertips over Xander's sac. "Yes, papers for you to sign, an' yes, L.A. Got us a show tonight, and it's a few hours down. Don't worry about clothes, neither. We'll finish up your fitting at the office, have it pressed and ready for us by the time we're in L.A."

Xander shudders, trying to open his eyes enough to look at Spike. "I -- " His voice cracks, eyes rolling up as the base of his cock is rubbed the way the a puppy is rubbed behind the ears. "C-can I -- to you?"

Spike spreads more kisses down the length of Xander's jaw and his neck, enjoying the burr of stubble against his lips. "Can you what to me, pet. Talk? Been talking to the point of babbling, lately -- an' that's not a criticism, so don't tense up on me."

Xander laughs a little, a shivery sound that makes him seem like all of six years old. "O-okay. Um. I want ... " 

Eyes dark as pitch slew to the left and down, focusing on the join hidden by Spike's leather duster and the black jeans Xander's taken to wearing in emulation. There's hunger there, both to explore things only the Giles' have shown him, and to prove himself. To make himself worthy of the attentions he so eagerly craves. 

Spike tears the boxers in his eagerness to curl his hand around Xander's cock, thumb rubbing over the glans. "Oh, you perfect boy," Spike tells him, kissing his temple almost fatherly. "Want to touch your older brother, pet? Want to make him feel good?"

The limo doesn't sway as they move, but Spike can still feel the acceleration and deceleration. He can't time it, but he does use it as much as he can, squeezing or massaging in counterpoint to whichever way Xander's body is rocking. He pinches the head of Xander's cock, enjoying the jerking gasp Xander makes, mouth wet and wide. 

"Yes! I -- I mean -- I c-could touch?" Xander's left hand, fisted against his thigh, unclenches and begins finger-walking towards Spike. The skin is damp from sweat and they tremble just a little when they make contact with Spike’s leg. It's adorable, and erotic as all hell -- 

But Spike's not sure he wants Xander to touch him quite yet. Oh, that's the goal -- an eager little boy who knows the best ways to make his dad and brother feel good. Spike's enjoying this pliant bundle of hormones and nerves, though, and doesn't want to give up that feeling yet. 

Then again ... if he keeps Xander too much in the passive role the boy will grow confused -- and eventually resentful. Right, then.

Spike hums against Xander's neck, rubbing his mouth there. Xander doesn't need to shave often, yet, but give him a few years and he'll have a five o'clock shadow before noon. The Giles men are on the smoother side and Spike knows he's damned near waifish. He enjoys a boy who can look like a man. 

"Okay, pet," he says when Xander grows more anxious, afraid that he's being denied. "Gonna try something a bit different. Take off your shoes and pants." 

Xander blinks, but he's learned that obedience is rewarded and in seconds he's naked from the waist down.

Spike pushes his shoulders against the seat, lifting his hips up. "Unzip me, pet, and get me out." 

Xander nods, expression utterly serious as he tries not to panic. His fingers fumble with the tiny head of the zipper before finally grasping it and tugging it down -- too quickly, at first, then smoothing out after the raucous _rip_ sound it makes. He's flushed and breathing hard, his own erection forgotten in the face of doing this. 

Once the jeans are unzipped and opened, Xander fishes inside and gently eases Spike into the cooler air. "I d-don't know how you go commando," he says. His eyes are very wide as he reverently touches Spike, caressing the shaft in wonder. "Doesn't it hurt? Especially since you where your jeans so t-tight." 

Spike chuckles, thrusting into Xander's palm lightly. "It can be uncomfortable, particularly when my little brother wants to have a go," he teases. "But you get used to it. Now, love, this might be a bit on the tricky side but I know you can do it. Okay?" Xander nods, predictably eager and aching to be seen as worthy. "Want you to sit on my lap. Can you do that?"

Xander nods, so willing that he's up half standing before the logistics of the situation hit him. He hesitates, biting his lip. "Um. I'm not really s-sure ..." 

Spike chuckles, tugging on Xander's cock the way other men might ruffle the boy's hair. "It's okay. It's going to be tricky, love, but you can do this. I want you to sit between my legs for now, okay? Keep your legs together and sit down slowly. I'm gonna hold onto you, love, so you aren't going to fall." 

He's going to do something else, too, but he wants it to be a surprise. Confused but so willing, Xander steps between Spike's legs, torso pitched forward under the low ceiling. Pressing his legs together with a word, he grips the seat ledge as he slowly lowers himself onto Spike's lap. Spike has a hand on Xander's hip, guiding him, the other holding his own very hard cock. 

Which slides up the grove of Xander's arse, over the perineum to brush firmly against Xander's balls.

Xander makes a sounds that's something between a hiccup and a moan, trembling as his balls are pushed, first one than the other. "This all right, pet?" Spike asks. "Feeling me against you? I know this is new, so if you aren't ready -- " 

"No!" Xander jerks, pushing himself down further on Spike's cock. "N-no, it's good. B-but maybe we could, um. Change positions? I think I'm gonna fall." 

He sounds so ashamed, like he's let Spike down in some important way. Spike responds by kissing Xander's shoulder right through the shirt. "Of course, pet. Here, stand up a bit for me." 

Xander rises and moves over to the other bench of seats -- although not before Spike sees glistening precome traced against the boy's arse. He shudders, definitely pleased with this position. There are pillows and blankets under one seat; Spike removes them and spreads them out on the floor while Xander squirms anxiously. The moment Spike lies down on his side, Xander moves like a flash, spooning against Spike and lifting his leg until Spike's cock lays over his inner thigh and then closing it with a choked off moan. 

Spike feels like moaning himself. "Very good, pet. This is _much_ better." And it is. Now Spike can kiss and suck on the back of Xander's neck, toying with Xander's cock and balls while he works his cock against the groove of Xander's arse, perineum and balls.

"It's o-okay?" Xander queries. He still worries every time he's praised by his new family, something that's both annoying and endearing at the same time. Right now, though, it's useful. 

Spike cranes up enough to suckle right over Xander's pulse, biting lightly. "It's perfect, pet. _You're_ perfect, an' brilliant for thinking of things your older brother couldn't." 

He slid his hand -- chilled in the air conditioning, making Xander twitch -- up Xander's naked arse, over his thigh to reach up under his shirt to rub and toy with his nipples. "Ready, love?" he asks, pinching lightly to Xander's soft moans, eeked out between clenched teeth. "Gonna go nice and slow at first." 

Xander nods, the faintest of whispers as he says, "Please." Spike has to reward that with another pinch to Xander's nipples, rolling his hips fluidly. His cock scrapes against Xander's thighs and groin, heat almost as intense as being inside another person adding to the friction. Spike moans, murmuring at how good Xander's being as he slowly makes the rolling motion an actual thrust.

"Such a brilliant little boy," Spike croons, knowing the slight hitch to his own breathing will make Xander more excited. Sure enough, when he finally touches Xander's cock it's curved up until it's nearly flat against his belly, dripping steadily onto Xander's belly and the floor. He whimpers, a tightly controlled sound he's been trying to hide, when Spike grasps him and begins stroking. "Coming up with this all on your own. Feels so good, Xan. You're making me feel so good." 

He can feel his own precome wetting Xander's skin and the sparse curls he's going to have to get rid of, later, slicking the path so Spike can start thrusting harder, faster. Xander makes another sound he dearly wants to muffle, hips starting to jerk into a random pattern, trying to find Spike's rhythm. 

"Good boy," Spike says, releasing Xander's cock to guide his hips appropriately. "See? Picking that up all on your own." Later, Xander's going to accuse them -- particularly Spike -- of being patronizing. Right now, though, Xander's desperate for the praise and attention and whimpers with each verbal rendition of either. "Making me feel so good, pet. Do you like this? Like the way it feels?

Xander nods. He's not very talkative during sex, a kink both Spike and his father enjoy in their partners, so they're working on him. Slowly, of course; Spike lets him get away with nodding, enjoying the heavy panting and noises he can't seem to swallow, the anxious way he rocks back into Spike's hips. It's intensely erotic and Spike is very glad he jerked off twice before picking his brother up from school -- he'd have come already, otherwise. 

When he's sufficiently excited, though, and Xander is start to make the anxious little mewling sounds that means he's close, Spike fondles Xander's cock and pinches the base a little. "Xander," Spike says, allowing a hint disappointment to color his voice. "You didn't answer me." 

Xander exhales explosively. "C-can't a guy go n-nonverbal during s-sex?" 

Spike just barely manages to swallow back his laugh, biting Xander's shoulder in retaliation. "Nope. Have to know if you don't like it, don't I? Don't want to do anything my little brother doesn't enjoy." 

"Oh!" Xander moans, rhythm vanishing and seconds from coming. Spike pinches again, earning himself a despairing cry. "B-bastard. Yes, I l-like it. It feels ... weird, b-but good." His voice lowers, almost introspective as he sounds out the feelings overwhelming him. "Like it doesn't _h-have_ to be me. I'm just a b-body. But it _is_ m-me, and you hold me s-so close ..." 

Spike hums, licking Xander's now-red neck to soothe it. "Not just a body, love. You’re my _brother_ , pet, and making me feel so good. Nice an' tight around my cock, and mm, your sac is heavy and warm against the head. Slippery an' warm." 

Xander nods, moaning again. "F-feels like you're... f-fucking me." 

Spike has approximately three seconds to warn Xander that he's ready, gripping that warm, pliable body tightly as he thrusts four, five times in quick succession and then comes all over Xander's inner thighs and balls.

Xander cries out when Spike does, hips thrusting uselessly with Spike's hands holding the base of his cock. "Please," he says, hips making circles. " _Please_ , Spike." 

His cock is softening slowly, squishy with come still warm all around him. Xander is wiggling with eagerness and almost Spike thinks he can get hard and come again, like a girl with multiple orgasms. But he can't, so he gently disengages from Xander's body, sitting up. 

Xander makes a move to join him, but Spike shushes him and begins stroking the boy’s cock. It's too soft to be anything but a tease. Xander whines, knowing how much his brother likes to torment him -- the way all good older brother's should -- and then gasps when Spike uses his other hand to rub at Xander's perineum. That it happens to rub Spike's come into Xander's skin is ... bonus. 

Jerking and almost flailing, Xander doesn't resist when he's rolled onto his back, immediately lifting his legs. Spike croons something wordless as he strokes and rubs, working his come into wrinkled sac, and perineum, and brushing back almost until he reaches Xander's entrance -- 

Xander goes rigid, coming in thick ropes over his own t-shirt. Spike milks him, working his cock and stimulating his prostate through Xander's perineum -- sod what people guess at, Spike knows damned well what rubbing there does -- until Xander's moaning from the almost-pain of being empty. 

"There," Spike tells him, running his still-wet hands over Xander's naked thighs while the boy pants like a freight engine. "You were _wonderful_ , love, making me come as hard as I did. A lovely little boy." 

Dazed from his orgasm, Xander mumbles something unintelligible as he arches up into Spike's touch. "Mm," he hums. "Good." Still very much mentally absent, Xander pushes himself up on shakey arms, crawling into Spike's lap to sprawl against him, still panting. "W-was that good?" he asks, looking up at Spike from underneath the fringe of his bangs.

Spike chuckles, positioning Xander so he doesn't rub come-stained fabric against the leather, and holding him loosely. "We fishing now, love? That was _amazing_ , little one. Told you so, and I'll keep telling you so." 

Xander makes a soft noise and cuddles close. Spike lets him stay until they're nearly at the office. He likes how incredibly Xander is, not just accepting the casual touches but _needing_ them, and almost pathetically grateful just to have a hand on his back, or a touch to the shoulder. Spike indulges him as much as he thinks will help maintain the dependence. 

As they decelerate from the highway, Spike gently nudges Xander more awake. "Pants back on, love. We're almost there." 

Nodding, Xander glances down at his shirt. "I look like I've just come my balls inside out," he complains. 

"Shirt's in the back compartment," Spike tells him with a grin. He watches as Xander puts on a clean shirt and socks, pulling his jeans back on -- wait. "Missing something, aren't you?"

Xander blushes, reaching down to tie his shoes. "Um. What would I be missing?" 

Spike leans forward to slide his fingers under the waist of Xander's jeans, rubbing his arse. "Thought you weren't fond of commando." 

Xander's redder than a good California sunset, now, staring resolutely at Spike's knees. "Well, y-you do it," he says, a hint of belligerence mixing with an equally slight hint of a grin. "A-and, um. Won't it be easier if th-there's nothing to rip?" 

Spike abruptly moves forward, pressing his lips to Xander. The boy starts, clearly not expecting that, but obediently holds still while his mouth is opened, Spike's tongue slipping inside. He's breathless when Spike pulls back, eyes huge in his face. "You," Spike says seriously, "are absolutely perfect." 

Xander moans, breathing hard. His cock is hardening again, obvious with Spike's arm across his lap, and the look in those too-wide eyes is as much pleasure as it is wonder. 

The car sliding to a stop prevents Spike from doing something they'll both enjoy, and he sighs. "C'mon, little brother. Lets go say hi to Dad."

Inside, everyone smiles and greets them as Misters Giles. Xander doesn't like the attention, but with Spike's arm around his waist he's no where to run. He's a surprisingly shy thing, the mask of bravado his friends are used to vanishing under Spike's attentions. 

"Off to see your father, boys?" Mary, a matronly-looking lady with horn-rim glasses and an intellect that can separate fools from their cash at fifty paces, smiles at the two of them as they pass by her office. 

"Yup," Spike says, hanging onto Xander's belt-loop while the younger boy squirms uncomfortably. "Is he in?" 

"And waiting for you. It's good to meet you, Xander, come stop by. Your father says you've got some skill at business. I'd be happy to teach you." 

There's a hint of shark in her grin, teeth gleaming behind the grandmotherly exterior. It's not a facade, precisely, since she really is a grandmother and is highly generous and loving to her family. To the Giles family as well. It's everyone else who needs to watch out. 

Xander shivers as he's pulled away, still stammering. "Um?" 

Spike laughs. "Take her up on it, pet. Mary's the best." Mary's interest in Xander is both surprising and gratifying: she's generous to her employers, but she doesn't waste her time with charity cases. He'll have to make certain Xander knows that, since the boy is still smarting over a failed examination with his tutor -- at least, that's how he sees it. His family has a very different interpretation but have yet to convince him of that.

Spike barely knocks before pushing the door open. "Hey, Dad." He saunters inside, pulling Xander along and plopping him down in Dad's lap. 

Xander gives Spike a glare, but Dad -- still spitting out orders into the phone -- wraps an arm around Xander's waist and cuddles closer to his warmth. Another few seconds and Xander relaxes, leaning back into Dad's hold. 

They look beautiful like that. There's little resemblance -- not surprising -- but Dad is so much taller that he can pull off the Norman Rockwell look without even trying.

Dad's face gets darker and darker as he speaks, but after quickly checking on Spike -- who's sitting, feet propped up on the desk, idly toying with Dad's letter-opener -- Xander stops looking nervous. Another few seconds and Xander's putting his arms around _Dad_ , head tucked underneath Dad's chin, offering himself up as something to pet and play with like a puppy trying to soothe its master. 

Dad takes him up on it, too, fitfully stroking Xander's hair and back, rubbing his hip until that hand probably has friction burns from skin against denim. Xander wriggles more deeply into Dad's lap, cocking his hip out for easier reach. 

Eventually, Dad looking like a thundercloud from a good London storm, he hangs up with a quiet curse. Spike doesn't stop playing with the letter opener and Xander's practically purring as Dad uses both hands to stroke him now, rubbing back and belly. Sighing, he kisses Xander's forehead. "Thank you, love. That's exactly what I needed to stop myself from verbally strangling that wanker." 

"Trick, then?" Spike asks. 

"That's Mister Trick, and unfortunately yes. I do hate that silly little bastard, but he's useful." Dad leans back in the chair, pulling Xander more comfortably against him. "Now, then. Did you have a good day at school, Xander?" 

Xander nods shyly. "It was okay." 

Dad waits a few seconds and then chuckles. "You're worse than Spike was, when he was this age. Do I need to buy an extractor, to pull more information out?"

Xander blushes, smiling a little as he shakes his head. "No. It was just ... okay." 

"All right then." Dad isn't really interested in Xander's school day, although his school _ing_ he's very invested in. The difference is probably too much for Xander, though, so Dad abandons that topic to start rubbing Xander's arse. "I hope the ride over here wasn't too boring, was it?" 

Dad likes hearing about other people's sexual encounters. It's one of the reason the threesome of him _and_ Spike with a boy can work so well: Spike gets to have the sex, and Dad gets to hear about it. Not that Spike's going to be able to hog this little morsel away from Dad for long. 

"Nope, not boring at all. Our Xander is quite the bright little lad," Spike says, grinning at Dad. "Figured out a new position all by himself."

Xander sits upright, staring from Spike to Dad and back again, stammering and blushing. Dad just cups his head to push it back against his shoulder. "Hush, Xander. Let your brother tell his story." Turning back to Spike, he says, "Oh?" 

"Yup. Never tried slick-legging in the limo before, but our little Xander figured out a way for it to work. Got us lying down, nice as you please." Spike doesn't go into too many details, knowing that'll do more than just embarrass Xander. "He's quite inventive," he finishes. 

Dad's just the littlest bit flushed after Spike's rendition and the way Xander's wiggling tells Spike that Dad is hard. Dad's got his hands on Xander's hips, holding him firmly over Dad's lap, which makes it easy for every squirming motion to rub over his cock -- something Xander's well aware of too, the way he's starting to pant. 

"That's wonderful, Xander," Dad tells him, curling an arm around his stomach. "I'm so proud of you for -- Spike!" Both Spike and Xander freeze at the sharp tone of Dad's voice. Xander, however, is trembling just a little since Dad's hand is right over his cock. "Spike, this boy is still hard. I thought you let him come." 

Spike looks offended. "Of course I did! Wanna go see the stained shirt left in the limo?" The shirt Wesley is discreetly preserving for Dad for later, of course. "He's fifteen, Dad. He's a walking hard-on. Surely you remember what's that like, don't you?"

Dad gives him a dirty look before tugging on Xander's cock through his jeans. "No pants? Xander, and here I thought that was one way you weren't going to emulate your brother. Then again... " Dad unzips him, running a finger down Xander's cock. He smiles very slightly when Xander gasps and wriggles in reaction. "It has its advantages. Now, then, love, I want you to turn around and face me. You'll never be able to handle a fitting like _this_."

Xander blinks out of his arousal, looking at Spike and then twisting around to Dad. "Um? Aren't you ..." 

"Not _that_ old, Xander. Now, come on. Oh, and slip your pants off first, please." 

Xander looks utterly shell shocked, same as he did the last time he and Dad played, but obediently stands and strips -- removing his shirt again, too. When he straddles Dad's lap -- Dad having shoved his own pants down to expose his hard, heavily veined cock -- he blushes. "Got dirty, last time." 

"And we certainly wouldn't want that." Dad's eyes are fixed on Xander's nipples -- interesting. Spike hadn't realized Xander had picked up on Dad's little fetish before. Or maybe he really just doesn't want to get his clothes dirty again. It's possible. Xander squirms again, gasping when his cock brushes against Dad's. 

"Now, this is certainly not going to happen often, pet," Dad tells him, curling his hand around both their erections. "But since today is a special occasion, I think a little celebration is all right. Do you know what to do, love?" 

Flushed, Xander looks down -- sees their cocks pressed together in Dad's fist and jerks his head to one side, staring at the floor and breathing shallowly. Dad smiles at him reassuringly, cupping Xander's cheek. "It's all right, love. I want you to rock up into me, all right? It's called frottage. There, that's right, love, good boy. I knew you'd catch on fast." 

Xander's got his legs hanging out the back of Dad's executive chair. Spike knows how uncomfortable that position is, but Xander isn't complaining as he uses what little leverage he has to rub up against Dad's cock, bouncing just a little bit.

He's making little grunting noises with each thrust, hands gripping the armrests. His head is back, dark hair shimmering as the light glances off of it, skin starting to dot with sweat again. He's putting real effort into it, actively trying to please Dad -- just like in the car, Spike realizes. 

Standing, he comes up behind Xander, fitting himself between the desk and the chair, giving Xander something to press his back against. "There, love," he croons while Dad echoes him. "See how good you're making Dad feel?" The moment Xander focuses his eyes, Dad clenches his teeth, his head back a little as he tries to watch Xander and let his eyes roll back at the same time. It's a trick that's solely Dad's and Spike knows that it's not faked so much as deliberately encouraged. It works, Xander groaning a little and thrusting faster. 

"D-does it, Dad? Make you feel good?" Xander's hand finds Spike's, gripping it tightly. "I-I want to m-make you feel good. L-like -- " 

Dad moans, cutting Xander's final sentence -- so easy to discern -- off. "Oh, yes, love," Dad says. The tip of his cock is pearly with need, the veins very blue against Xander's darker flush. "You're doing very well, making me feel _very_ good." 

Xander tries to smile while bouncing and rubbing himself, red-faced with effort and strain. Spike presses even closer, forcing Xander more fully against Dad's pelvis. Sliding his arms underneath Xander's, he begins to pinch and roll his nipples again, the flesh growing immediately hard. Dad moans, eyes locked on Spike's teasing fingers. "Oh, yes," Dad pants. "That's so good, pet, you look so pretty like that. You -- oh!" 

At the last second, Dad grabs his own cock and aims at at Xander's chest. He pulses four times, essence left to drip down Xander's chest like obscene raindrops. Xander groans as he's come on, jerking even as Spike shushes him, telling him to wait, just a few minutes more ... 

When Dad finally stops panting, he nods at Spike. Xander's far too gone to be aware of his surroundings, so he jerks in surprise when Spike reaches down to grasp his cock. Spike's knuckles rub against Dad's belly as he strokes only a few times, murmuring yes, it's alright, go ahead -- 

Xander comes hard, Spike helpfully angling him so that he spreads even more fluid over his own chest. 

"There, that's a good boy," Dad says as Xander pants, slowly coming down. "Such a good boy, brave and obedient for your brother and me. There's a love ..." He rubs over Xander's chest, working the fluid into lightly tanned skin. "There, that's better, isn't it? Good boy."

Xander whines as Spike squeezes his cock, forcing a few extra drops to bead on the tip. He blinks up at Spike, confused at the pain -- which makes him look utterly adorable, since all Spike can see in those fuzzy black eyes is absolute trust and complacence. "Shh, love," Spike says, mentally grinning when Xander relaxes a little. "Just want to make sure it's all out."

Dad touches the sensitive tip, massaging those few pearly drops into Xander's glans. "It's really too bad that you've no foreskin," he comments idly while Xander tries very hard not to thrash; he's trembling with effort, the poor thing. Dad knows, of course, eyes flickering up to Spike rubbing both their come into Xander's chest, making certain to liberally anoint Xander's nipples. "Perhaps a piercing. But, that's for later, love. Here, turn around now."

While Dad is fairly chipper after orgasm, Xander's just had two very mind-blowing ones, the second where he's done most of the work: he's exhausted, his eyes unfocused as he obediently turns around on Dad's lap -- is turned, more like, both Dad and Spike helping -- and tries not to fall back against Dad's chest. He looks like a child kept up far past his bedtime, too tired to even be cranky.

Dad points to a sheaf of papers, stroking Xander's sides and flanks as Spike retrieves them and a pen. "There, love, can you sign these for me? Your brother will show you where. Yes, I know how tired you are, my brave lad, but just a little longer. Alfred doesn't need you awake for the fitting, so you can sleep as soon as you’re done. Right now you need to sign."

Xander's fingers look large against the slim black pen, fumbling the smooth curves as he wavers and tries to stay upright. Spike glares at Dad -- the petting isn't helping! -- who smirks right back at him. Rolling his eyes, Spike flips to the right places, placing the tip of the pen on the right line when Xander just stares, uncomprehending.  
"Um." He's signing, face screwed up as he tries to remember the date. "What'm I s-s-signing?" he asks. He starts when Spike taps the little day calendar Dad has on his desk, then obediently copies it down. He does the same when Spike moves to the next line and then the next.

He's already so beautifully trained, Spike thinks, almost beaming with pride. He's curious, intelligent, cognizant, when his brother and father aren't making him come until his balls turn inside out, and he _trusts_ them.

"Just some legal documents," Dad says.

There's one heart-stopping moment when Xander sheds the sleepy affection like a second skin, sharp eyes reading the header on the page and skimming through the legalese babble around the 'I, ________' that Xander's dutifully signing to. Spike _knows_ Xander knows what's going on. He can see it, a light dimming behind his eyes, that rich mocha color turning brittle with upset --

And then Dad tweaks a nipple, reminding Xander that he is naked, sitting on Dad's lap , while Spike runs a soothing hand through Xander's shaggy hair.

It's not much, really, but Xander goes back to signing where Spike tells him too, that cold brittleness in the back of his eyes warmed with affection from _this_ family. His new family, now legal in every sense of the word.

When the final line has been signed, Spike marks a date as witness, folds it up and seals the envelope. As big as Xander is, he looks forlorn and small on Dad's lap, so Spike hops up onto the table and pulls Xander' to him so he's balanced on Dad's lap and Spike's chest. Together, the two of them pet and cosset him, shushing him whenever he tries to talk, massaging his neck and temples, blowing on his nipples and cock -- not to arouse him, just to short out his thinking enough that he relaxes back into the half-doze of a boy who's shagged out -- at least for the moment, anyway.

Xander complies with an occasional sigh and, after a bit, a goofy smile. "Hi," he says when the minutes have lengthened, the plush office very quiet around them, like a mahogany and silk cocoon.

Both older Giles men smile, and Dad watches on, fondly, as Xander is thoroughly kissed by his older brother. "It's so good to have the family all together."

Somehow, Spike thinks they're going to miss the boy's fitting.


End file.
